A Loss Can Lead To A Victory
by Totallynerdy
Summary: All mortal. Percy and Annabeth meet again after Annabeth dumps Percy. Percy got married and has a son Noah but His wife died. Percy became a teacher to be able to provide for his son. They go through hardships and breakups but hopefully all will go alright! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Another Story! Their all mortal in this story. This is not done but a long chapter. About 6 ½ pages on word. Please Review. I usually don't do this but I am going to 5 reviews and I will upload another chapter. Please review, because I really want to upload! Thank you for reading!**

 **All Belongs To Rick Riordan**

 **Same chapter just made some grammer, punction, and clarified some different things.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

##############################################################################

I thought we were happy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

But apparently I was wrong. I was in college studying to be a marine biologist and working at starbucks. I wanted to join the Navy Seals for a little bit, just to see what its like. Annabeth my girlfriend was studying to be an architect. When I got home from work I found a note on the table.

 _ **Dear Percy,**_

 _ **I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. You go live your life and forget about me. I'm moving to Cali. You go join the Navy, meet someone who will make you happy, get married, have kids, and grow old together. I want to be on my own. Please don't try and find me, I need this. Please don't forget me, but live your life to the fullest. Be happy, I know I will be. Again I am sorry. I cleaned out my apartment and then came over here to leave this note so when you get home from Starbucks you'll see it. I won't forget you. I am really sorry! Goodbye.**_

 _ **Always,**_

 _ **Annabeth**_

I was shocked I was now single and dumped by letter. I am a huge loser is what I thought.

 **9 months later**

I was deployed for 3 months then came back and resigned my position I saw to much and I thought I needed to start my life. I was at Starbucks studying for my final exam tomorrow. A really pretty girl came up to me and asked for directions to the library I told her I would take her there because that was where I was headed to get another text book. On the way their I learned her name was Tara and that we went to the same college. She was new this year and was still learning the layout. I really liked her but this was just a first impression I asked if she wanted to meet up sometime to talk or something. She agreed and this was the first time since Annabeth that I was really happy.

 **2 years later**

The next thing I know I am Married to Tara we are happy with our jobs. One night after a hard day Tara tells me that we are going to have a baby. I am super excited! Then I started wondering if I should have a more stable job. I decided to get my teaching license. I got it with help from Tara. The baby is born 2 months after I get my diploma. We named him Noah because it fit. After Noah was born my life changed, it was a good change. Tara and I were happy and there was no other emotion. Noah is now 4 months old, he was at my moms while I was at work and Tara is running errands. Around 3 I get a call,

" _Hello, Mr. Jackson?"_ Asked a rough sounding voice.

" _Yes this is he."_ I didn't know what was going on but I kept talking.

" _I am very sorry to inform you that your wife Tara Evans-Jackson was in a car wreck and was killed." My heart dropped. I was in shock I didn't know what to say._

" _Uh, T-thank y-you." Is all I manged._

I broke down crying I called my mom and she came to pick me up from the aquarium because I was in no condition to drive. Noah and I spent a couple nights at my mom and Paul's apartment. But I knew I had to be on my own with Noah. The funeral was on a Monday and it flew by with many tears. I took almost a month off of work to get my life back together. I needed to start my life again. It was like Annabeth all over again except Tara died and I have a son to raise on my own. I decided that since I was now a single parent I needed a more stable job. I decided to use that teaching listened I got. I became a High school biology teacher. I thought it was the best for Noah and I.

Noah was now 4 ½ I was out shopping with Noah when we ran into Annabeth. Yes the Annabeth who left me.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked confusingly.

"Annabeth?" I was almost positive it was her but I asked any way.

"Yeah, good to see you." She sounded almost happy to see me.

"You too"

"Daddy can we have goldfish?" Noah's little voice spoke up.

"Yeah, you remember where they are?" I asked, because he likes to tell me.

"Ya, Daddy you can't remember anything!" I laughed at that, because it was sometimes true.

"Is that your son Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, His name is Noah" I answered happily.

"Cute!" "Hey buddy where's your mommy, did you and daddy leave her at home?" I froze at this, I didn't know what to say Tara was still a soar subject.

"I don't have a mommy just a daddy." Annabeth's face turned red.

"I am really sorry I bet she was really nice." Good save Annabeth.

"I don't know, I don't remember." Oh know. I could feel my face go red.

"Hey, Percy are you okay?" Oh crap, she must have seen the face I made.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." Good save to me!

"Do you want to catch up sometime here's my number call me." I nodded then she left. I looked at the paper and it read, 257-683-9177. For some reason I wanted to call her Noe, weird right.

"Daddy can we get Goldfish now?" Noah's voice tuged my head from my thoughts.

"Yeah of course Noah."

I was going to meet Annabeth after school today at 4:30. Just enough time for me to finish work, grab my paperwork, get Noah from daycare, drop him off with JoJo my neighbor who loves watching him, then go meet Annabeth at Mozzies. ( **A.N. if you don't know what Mozzies is, it's a good pizza place Not my fav. But it's now in the story :)** ) Oddly I was excited to meet up with Annabeth.

I arrived first at Mozzies. I ordered my drink (pepsi) and I remembered what she always got when we used to date Sweet tea, so that's what I got her. Annabeth saw them bring the drinks and sat down across from me.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." She said happily.

"Hi Wise Girl"

"Sweet tea you remembered" She looked surprised.

"Course never forgot"

"How life?" I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Better than it was, you?"

"Good but what do you mean better than it was?" Oh no!

"After you left I joined the Navy, got deployed for 3 months can't get the images out of my head still. Went back and got my degree for marine biology. Met Noahs mom. Got married, had Noah, then some stuff happened and now i'm here." I tried not to mention Tara.

"What do you mean stuff happened?" I really didn't want to talk about it because usually when i did I cried.

"You don't have to tell me Percy." I didn't want to tell her but for some reason I knew I had to tell her.

"No it's okay I need to. When Noah was 4 months old I was at work Tara/Noah's mom/ my wife/ was running errands while Noah was at my moms. I got a call saying that Tara got in a car wreck and was killed. I didn't know what to do so I called my mom. She picked me up saying I was in no condition to drive. We stayed with them for a while. I got my life back together left work for about a month. Kept Noah, I used the teaching license I got when we found out we were Going to have Noah. Became a biology teacher, so i had a steady job for Noah and I." It all came out and it seemed like I couldn't stop it.

"Oh, I'm sorry Percy."

"It's alright I knew I would have to tell Noah someday so why not start telling others now." I thought it might work because it all came out so easily.

"Did you stay close with our college friends?"

"Yeah, Jason and Piper got married after you left had twins, Lily and Jake. Grover and Juniper were married when you were here but after you left they had Olivia Rose and Annabeth Jade but she goes by Jade. Leo and Calypso, married, Samantha and Corey. Hazel and Frank, married, Sky and Emily." I told her what happened to them and their kids after she left.

"Wow a lot happened"

"Yeah you missed a lot. What about you?" I asked trying to see what happened to her and forget about Tara.

"Well, Finished college, Started an architect business, and work that's about it."

"Huh that's good, i'm hungry and getting food you?" I was really hungry so that came out. She laughed about it.

"Yeah that sounds good" We got our food and started to eat. It was a comfortable silence. Annabeth finally broke the silence.

"What does Noah do when your at school?"

"Oh, well he stays at a daycare pretty close to the high school I work at." I told her the truth.

"Oh, I moved back here so if you wanted I could watch him sometimes when you're at work."

"Okay I am sure Noah would love that." He usually liked other people but not all the time.

"Okay, call me when you need me." Annabeth answered happily.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you leave me?" I couldn't help it,it just came out.

"I-I don't know. I thought we needed a break. I made a bad decision. I couldn't stand the fact that you were going into the Navy, I couldn't stand to lose you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I guess if you didn't leave I wouldn't have met Tara, or had Noah, or even became a biology teacher." I had to say it I had to.

"Thats sweet Percy. Cookie?" Annabeth asked me,

"No, thanks, I better get going Have to get Noah to bed. And I have school tomorrow." I knew I needed to get home to get Noah.

"Bye, Percy good seeing you. If you need someone to watch Noah give me a call."

"Will do, Goodbye Annabeth." I drove back to my apartment but stopped by JoJos to get Noah. He was already asleep so I took him into our apartment and put him to bed. The next morning I arranged for Annabeth to watch Noah the following day. When I woke up in the morning I felt horrible. I called into work after I had gotten sick. Then went to call Annabeth to tell her I was sick and Noah probably had it too and she didn't need to get sick also. She had tried to argue but didn't win. I layed in bed till Noah got up and decided to jump on me. Then he wanted blue pancakes. My stomach barely allowed me to make him breakfast. I let him eat in the livingroom while I tried to take a nap. I woke up a while later with Noah poking me telling me that someone was ringing the doorbell. I went to answer and saw Annabeth through the peephole and answered it trying to not sound as miserable as I felt.

"You look like crap, Percy." I had to smile at that.

"Good to see you too, Beth" Annabeth cracked a smile.

"What do you think you have?" Annabeth asked as I sat down on the couch next to Noah.

"The stomach bug has been going around in the high school."

"Oh, Do you need me to take Noah so you don't have to watch him and be sick?"

"No he's fine as long as he doesn't get sugared up." It was true Noah on sugar was horrible.

"Okay do you need anything before I leave?"

"No don't think so but thanks" With that she left. After a while I fell asleep on the couch. Noah calmly sitting next to me watching Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. I slept for awhile till Noah woke me up for supper, he said that I forgot to give him lunch so he wanted a big supper. I knew I couldn't handle anything more than 7-up and crackers so I wasn't eating but he wanted pizza. He threw a fit about not getting pizza but I told him he wasn't getting it so he settled with leftover potato soup. I warmed it up for him without puking then I got 7-up and some saltines. We ate in the living room.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

I was off of work for 3 days till I got better. Luckily Noah didn't get what I had. Over the next month Annabeth watched Noah for me off and on. We actually grew closer together. We started dating in that year and Noah was okay with that so I was happy. I had date with Annabeth late after school on a thursday. I was on my way to get Noah from daycare when a drunk driver hit me. **(A.N. I know I don't write stuff like this but it happens. Please never drive under the influence it risks you life as well as others)** All I remember is swerving to avoid it but it didn't work. I remember being hit them being in an ambulance and people saying weird terms and hurting a lot then it all went black.

When I woke up my body hurt like crap. I felt a tube down my throat and my hand being held by something small. Noah.

"Noah?" I tried to say but it can out as a "nnooaa" low, deep kind of moan. But apparently Noah heard it.

"Daddy?" Noahs small voice asked.

"Eeeeyyyy uuuuyyyy." I meant to say 'hey buddy' but that's how it came out.

"Aunt Emmy, wake up daddy's awake." Noah whole Emily my half sister.

"Hmmmmmm?"

"Daddys awake."

"Okay. Wait AWAKE!?"

"Yeah"

"Iiii Eeeeeeiiiiiilllllllyyyyy" I tried to Hi Emily to my half sister, but it didn't work."

"Oh Percy, let me get the nurse to take that out." The nurse came in and took the tube out and made sure I was able to breath on my own. I could and then Emily and Noah were allowed back in.

"Daddy?" Noah asked again.

"Hey buddy."

"Daddy you're awake!"

"Yeah, I guess I am. How long was I out?" I asked Emily.

"Percy you were out for 2 weeks. You flatlined 3 times, and had 2 seizures. I didn't think you'd make it." Oh wow.

"Wheres mom and Paul?" I knew they would problry be here if they knew.

"Went on vacation 3 weeks ago for the month they don't come back till week. I didn't have the heart to tell them so they don't know."

"Okay how did Noah get home from daycare?"

"You didn't make it to your date Annabeth was calling you and you didn't pick up, the daycare had her number in case of emergencies so they called you saying you didn't pick up Noah. Annabeth picked him up and brought him to her apartment. I was at home by myself while mom and dad were out, I got a call saying you were in the hospital. I asked if Noah was with you they said no. I called JoJo she said that Annabeth had Noah, because you never picked him up. I told Annabeth you were in the hospital. She met me here with Noah and that's about it."

"Oh wow, where is Annabeth?"

"She went to get coffee."

"Daddy can I sit with you?"

"Sure Noah" I moved over with wincing at every small move.

"Emily, what all did I break because, everything hurts?"

"Both of your legs got twisted under something ones broke the other is sprained, broke 3 ribs fractured another, sprained your wrist, and broke your collarbone. 5 breaks, 2 sprains, and one fracture"

"Wow is that why I hurt?"

"Probably" At this Annabeth walked in.

"Percy you're awake!" she practically yelled.

"Yeah but Noahs not" I pointed to Noah beside me.

"Oh sorry" Annabeth apologized.

"It's okay"

She came over to give me a hug but I winced when she touched me.

"Sorry Percy"

"It's okay Annabeth" Then my chest got really heavy everything was dizzy and blurry, then I fell into the darkness.

"Percy, hey I think he's coming around"

"Percy can you hear me?"

"Mom?" I asked.

"Hey sweetie." My moms sweet voice replied.

"What happened?" I had to ask.

"You had an allergic reaction to some medicine." Oh.

"Okay wheres Noah?"

"He's with your sister"

"Okay, Annabeth?"

"She is getting something to eat"

"Okay I thought you were on vacation"

"I was but Emily called asking what you were allergic to then I made her tell me what happened."

"What did they give me that I had an allergic reaction to?"

"Penicillin for an infection in your leg, that was cut by glass." I remembered that I was allergic to some medicine and food but didn't know which,

"Oh Okay thanks mom" I said before I fell asleep

##############################################################################

 **Thank You for reading. Remember 5 reviews for another chapter! Please review so I can write another. BTW: I made up the phone number don't know what you will reach if you call it. please don't just in case!**

 **I need 2 more reviews till another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright thank you for reviewing: Guest, platypus72, tiddywink, and Wise Girl (guest). I enjoyed reading them and I hope you keep it up! This is a little late because I have school and typically a lot of homework. Thank you for reading! Have a good week.** **Again 5 reviews till another chapter.**

 **All belongs to Rick Riordan.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

When I woke up again something was on top of me. I tried to look and see what it was but I couldn't. I felt like I couldn't move.

"Percy?!" My mom called out.

"Hey mom, What's on top of me?" I asked.

"Well Noah wanted to lay with you, I doctors wouldn't let it happen but I did, so Noah's asleep on you. Does it hurt?"

"No, I don't think so but he is kind of heavy. Was he this heavy before the accident?"

"No, your body is just weaker than it was." My mom explained.

"Okay, Where is Annabeth?"

"They will only allow 2 people in the room at once and we decided that Noah and I should be in here till you came too."

"Alright thanks mom. Do you think you could get Noah off of me it's starting to hurt?"

"Oh yeah, of course" she answered, "Hey Noah look daddy's awake! Can you get off of him?"

"Yeah" Noah's small voice answered.

"Hey buddy!" I said to Noah trying to sound excited.

"Hi Daddy, are you hurt?" Noah asked.

"Not to bad bud, but you will need to help me when we get home okay."

"Okay!" Noah was super excited.

"Hey mom when can I get out of here?" i asked.

"Well saying you flatlined 3 times, had 2 seizures, have 5 breaks, 2 sprains, and a fracture. You might be here for a week or two. Sorry" my mom answered

"Uggg. Wait I don't have very many vacation time or sick days I have to go back to work." I said as I tried to get up.

"Oh no you don't" My mom pushed me down into the bed which made it hurt even worse.

"Sorry Percy but you're not leaving this room till the doctors say you can. And I talked to your principle he said you have till the doctor clears you, then he is giving you extra time to get back to normal with Noah and you can get around better." My mom explained.

"Uuggg!"

"Suck it up Percy"

"Seriously Mom." Than the nurse came in.

"Ah I see you're up Mr. Jackson,how are you feeling?"

"I've been better. How much longer till I can go home and back to work?"

"Well you seem eager to go back, but anyway you can leave when you have had at least 3 days without and complications. And back to work at least a week after you get discharged here. But we would advise you to wait until you are at least half way healed."

"Alright, Thank you nurse?"

"Jacobs, Alisha Jacobs."

"Well thank you" my mom called after her as she left.

"Grandma I'm hungry." Noah spoke.

"So am I " I agreed to Noah because I was seriously hungry.

"Alright, Noah come with me, Percy sit tight"

"HaHa very funny" I called after her. I sat in silence after she left. Then started wondering where my phone was. I looked around me then saw the patient's belongings bag. I couldn't reach it so I decided to try and walk to go get it. I lifted the blankets off of me and saw a white cast on my right leg, and ankle brace on the left one and bruises everywhere. I swung my legs around the bed getting in a sitting up position. Immediately I wished I hadn't done so, my leg felt very weighted, my sides burst into pain and my wrist that I braced some of the weight on felt like it erupted into flames. I slowly and painfully got to the ground and started to scoot towards the bag. I got to it and collapsed, I grabbed my phone and decided to wait and minute or 2 till I moved back. When I decided this Annabeth burst into the room.

"Percy?!"

"Hey down here"

"How in the world did you get down there?" She sounded worried so I explained as quickly as possible.

"Okay let's get you back in bed, NOW!" Oops I made her mad. :,(. She helped me get into the bed. After some silence, Nosh came in.

"DADDY! I got a happy meal!"

"Cool Noah, What did you get me?" I asked Noah.

"Ummm? A hotdog?" I started laughing at my sons answer. Then my mom leaned down a whispered something in his ear.

"A Plain Big Make." Mom leaned down again.

"A big mac." I laughed at this.

"What did you do while we were gone?" UH OH!

"Well someone decided to get out of bed and crawl over to get his phone." Annabeth answered.

"Percy!"

"Sorry."

"Ugg here's your food." Mom pushed the bag at me. I opened it and started to eat but got quickly interrupted by Noah trying to crawl into my lap.

"Careful Noah don't hit his legs or ribs." My mom warned my son.

"I is grandma!" Then we ate in silence.

I asked my mom if she could go get my laptop from school so I could make lesson plans she went and got it and now I was alone. My mom took Noah home so I could rest and Annabeth had work in the morning she she was also gone. I was emailing a fellow teacher explaining what we were doing and what was next.

 **Dear Alissa,**

 **Since I am now on medical leave I wanted to tell you what my class was supposed to be doing the next couple weeks. First of all I am not sure when I will be back, I am in the hospital right now and can't leave till I get 3 days no complications it been 1 so far. Then I am not allowed to return to work till a week on my own. I might take some more time off to get used to being on crutches or whatever they put me on with Noah and all. (** I explained what we were doing that week and that I would email her back if their were any question **) Thank You!**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **9th grade Biology Teacher**

 **P Jackson** **(A.N. Email is fake)**

After I explained to Alissa Codwell what I had planned that week I decided to get some rest.

I was in the hospital for 3 days then I was allowed to leave finally! They made me be in a wheelchair because of my legs and ribs, until the sprained ankle healed completely and my ribs were better. Mom drove me to my apartment where Emily, Noah, and Annabeth were. Emily was going to stay with Noah and I for a couple days till I could manage and mom and Annabeth would check in every day. We pulled up, my mom helped me out of the car and into the wheelchair. We went up the elevator and into the apartment where all the lights were off. Mom turned them on and Noah, Lily, Jake, Olivia Rose, Jade, Samantha, and Sky, were all in front of me shouting surprise. Jason, Piper were behind them with Grover and Juniper, Leo and Calypso with Corey, and Frank and Hazel with Emily. I greeted all of them as Jason took the wheelchair and wheeled me into my kitchen. Noah climbed on top of me again to sit on my lap. They had put all kinds of food in the kitchen.

"Hey why is their a bunch of food in my kitchen?" I asked

"We each made like 1-2 dishes so you don't have to cook for a while. Then we each brought something so we could have a pitch in or something like that tonight." Piper explained.

"You didn't have to do that I can cook on my own, and have been for about 4 ½ years." I argued.

"Yeah but you weren't in a wheelchair and on medical leave." Hazel argued.

"Fine" I gave up.

Noah looked up at me and said, "Daddy I'm hungry."

"Me too" Lily and Jack said simoustanly to Piper.

"We like food" Olivia Rose and Jade said to Juniper.

"Are all of you hungry?" asked my mom.

"Yeah" all of the kids including Leo and I answered.

I wan' 'ood" Corey told Calypso.

"Me 'oo" Emily told Frank.

"I'm hungry too." I told Annabeth. Then everyone laughed at me.

"Hey hospital food is not good." I complained. The adults started getting the kids food but I couldn't. I tried to move to help Noah but I kept going in circles, because I couldn't use my left wrist. Annabeth took Noah from me to get him food while she told me to wait. I tried to move the wheelchair to get my own food but I only went in circles and hurt myself even more. Finally Annabeth Finished getting Noah food and started helping me. After all the kids were seated with their dinner and the adults got their dinner we sat down to talk and eat. Except me I was already seated.

"Hey Paul do you think Monday you could bring my sub plans into work with you?" I asked Paul.

"Sure I was planning to."

"Thanks"

"Hey Perce how much longer till you go back?" Grover asked me.

"Well, They said as long as I need but I can't go back until I am at least halfway healed. But I want to go back as soon as I can." I answered Grover.

"You know if you need anything you can call us right?" Frank asked.

"Yeah but Noah and I should be fine. He's good as long as he doesn't have too much sugar." I answered Frank. Noah was typically very good but if he had too much sugar he was a pain in the butt.

"Daddy I'm done." Noah told me.

"Okay buddy." All of the kids finished eating and we moved into my small living room. We talked until the kids fell asleep. Annabeth took Noah into his room for bed after everyone left. Annabeth left but Emily stayed till the morning to help with Noah. I went to bed but had to have help getting into in the bed. Before she went into the living room she smiled at me and placed Noahs old baby monitor by the bed.

"Serousliy Emily?"

"Yup, just in case." then she left.

 **Okay I don't know what to do next so I am ending this chapter. Remember 5 reviews and I'll write another chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Have a good week!**

 **Totally Nerdy**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Okay that sounded creepy in the voice in my head as I typed it. Back on track, Okay First of all sorry for grammar, spelling, punctuation mistakes, etc. I am not the best speller or anything like that I try but I am not great. Thank you for the reviews! Keep em comin! I am lifting the rule of only 5 reviews till I update though. I am just going back to updating when I have time or want to. I was experimenting with what I like best and I like to update freely. BUT PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! They make me happy :). Okay, enough of me blabbing ON TO THE STORY!**

I wish I could say that I fell into a dreamless sleep but that's a lie. I had the dream I hadn't had in a long time. Tara's death. Everyone (except Annabeth) knew not to mention it to me. The time after she died I wish I was the perfect dad and was always their for Noah, but my mom, Paul, Emily, Jason, Piper, Grover, Juniper, Frank, and Hazel were the ones who mostly took care of him. Even my cousins Thalia and Nico helped a bit. When I was 5 my dad left my mom and I. He decided he didn't want to be a parent and left. Mom and I were in a bad financial situation. My mom married a mean, gross guy. Gabe I nicknamed him smelly gabe when i was little. He used to hurt my mom but i stopped him, then he would hurt me a lot. I couldn't tell my mom because he would hurt her. I couldn't let noah end up with a dad who didn't care about him so i picked myself up and took care of him. Got a good job and pretty much turned my life to semi-normal. It would never be the same without Tara. Tara was the light of my life for 4 ½ years. Every day i think of her and wonder about what my life would be with her still here. Then i happened to think about my accident that i had recently. It was like Tara's fate repeated on to me. What if I died too Noah would not have any parents. Of course Tara's brother, Aaron Evans, and my half-sister, Emily Blofis, would take care of him, along with all of our family and friends. He would be with good people and taken care of, but I can imagine going without a dad, that happened to me but without both parents that would break a child apart. I know what it is like to be a child and not have a dad but Noah never really met his mom. She died when he was about 4 months old. My dad left when I was 5 so I can sort of remember him, but at least I knew him, Noah will never meet his mom. I know Tara would love him to pieces just like I do, but I wish she could see him grow up. I wish I would have done as good as my mom did with me as a single parent, but here I was, I was the one who abandoned him for a short period of time. Tara would have done so much better with Noah then I did. Thinking about this lead me to thinking about his name. Noah Andrew Jackson. I was in love with the name Andrew and Tara loved the name Noah, so we compromised, Noah Andrew Jackson. Andrew was actually came from a friend I had made when I was deployed. Andrew Greene, everyone called him Andy though. Andy and I were in the same unit, when I left he left to. I came to New York and he went back home to Indiana. I don't know where in Indiana but in that state. I lost contact with him. In the war I knew he had a wife and 2 little twin daughters in Indiana, Annie and Abigail. Abigail looked just like him, he showed me all kinds of pictures. She had light blonde hair and blue eyes. Annie on the other hand was just like his wife, Callie. Annie had brown hair and blue eyes. The twins were 4 when we got back. It's been about 5 years since we got back so I suspect they are about 9 now. I was now getting hungry so I decided to call for Emily.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Okay I know this is very short only one page, but I can't think of anything else right now.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW they make me happy and keep me wanting to write. PLEASE TELL ME ANY IDEAS THAT YOU HAVE TO KEEP THIS STORY GOING! This is really just a filler chapter to give some background info. Thank you for reading. PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **-Totally Nerdy**


	4. Authors Note PLEASE READ!

**To be clear this is NOT a chapter. But PLEASE READ! I cannot think of many ideas I have some but not many please give me ideas so I can keep this story going! I really want to keep writing this but I can't think of many ideas. SO PLEASE HELP ME.**

 **Reminder I have Also I have set up an instagram account so please follow me at Totallynerdy7174**

 **-Totally Nerdy**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Peeps! So I have published a new story called Live While You Can please read that and review it! I have not been writing lately because of it's the week before Fall Break, then it was Fall Break, then the week back to school, with teachers giving a lot of homework, and of lack of ideas. I know not many people will read this but I am writing this anyway. So hope you have a good Halloween (if you celebrate it that is). Thank You for reading! Please Review!**

 **Disclaimer: Characters besides, Tara, Noah, and Emily, belong to Rick Riordan :( Not me :(!**

 **Enjoy.**

 **P.S. don't forget to click the button up their to fav. And follow. Also don't forget to write a review on this!**

 **P.P.S. Check out my instagram, Totally Nerdy 7174**

After I called for Emily she came in and gave me breakfast, then she had to leave to get to her job but she took Noah with her so I didn't have to watch him as well. She told me that Annabeth was planning on coming over during her lunch break to check on me. So she left with Noah when I was eating. I finished eating and moved myself to the living room and started to watch TV as well as start on my huge stack of papers to grade the Paul had brought me. I got so sucked into my paperwork I didn't notice the door open.

"Hey Seaweed Brain!" I didn't hear Annabeth say so I kept working.

"Percy! Are you there?" she waved a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry I was working."

"Do you want something to eat? I brought Chinese!"

"Yum, sure"

We ate in silence till Annabeth spoke up.

"Hey I don't think I asked but how old is Noah?" Annabeth asked me.

"He's 4 he will be 5 in November."

"Cute! When is his birthday?"

"November 23." It was October 22 so there was about 32 days for me to plan his birthday.

"The day before thanksgiving Wow!"

"Yeah When he was born Tara used to say that he was our thankful thanksgiving day turkey, because when he was born he was really chubby." I laughed when I said it remembering the good memories.

" Wow, You were happy weren't you?"

"Yeah but that's gone." I said sadly.

"Hey at least you still have Noah and your friends."

"I guess." At that I lost my appetite and just stared at my food. We sat in silence and I could tell that Annabeth was scolding herself for saying that to me but I couldn't say anything right now. I missed Tara and I am pretty sure that the only thing keeping me sane was my son. After sitting in silence Annabeth announced that she needed to get back to work and asked if I needed anything. She left and I went back to my paperwork. I was on my last essay when the door opened again. I glanced at clock and saw that it was 4:30. Noah and Emily should be getting home. I put my papers back in there stack and organized my other papers strewn across the table. Emily walked in holding Noah as he was sleeping, she walked and put him in his room then came back to talk to me.

"Please don't tell me you did paperwork all day." Emily told me and I just smiled, " Seriously Percy? You get time off because you're hurt and you do more work."

"What was I supposed to do watch TV all day?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah that's what most people do. Did Annabeth come by for lunch?"

"Yeah but I don't think she will be coming back for a while."

"Why did you two break up?"

"No not yet but she asked about Tara and Noah and she kept talking I didn't say anything I am pretty sure she is mad at me."

"Alright. Oh I forgot to tell you Mom and Dad are coming over for dinner. Dad has papers for you and I might call him to tell him to bring you his paperwork at the rate you are going through yours."

"Yeah that sounds good I would be busy other ways" I actually didn't mind as long as it kept my mind off of Tara.

"Seriously Perce I was joking but I will tell him anyway!" She told me.

Later that night my parents came over and we had dinner then they left and Emily put Noah to bed and we talked about nothing and finally we went to bed. The next few weeks were the same I did paper work all day them had dinner with my parents. Emily stayed over for 1st week then the 2nd week it was just me. Then the 3rd it was Noah and I. The 4th week I went back to work half day, then finally The 5th week was all day. My life was then sort of back together. Annabeth had come back that 2nd week and she got mad at me for something I said then I got mad at her her saying something about Tara she tried to apologize but I wouldn't answer. I made her leave and she was even more mad. I haven't seen Annabeth since that day and Noah was pretty upset. I was almost completely healed but not all the way yet. Much to my dismay life went on. I took care of myself and Noah which was good. But I still wish that Tara didn't leave and that she helped me raise Noah. If she was here would have done much better with him than I did, but that is what I could do.

 **Okay so that took sometime to write and I still can't think of much. I won't abandon this story. It drives me CrAzY when author do that. Also I was looking back at the reviews on the first chapter and I like what you all said and please keep it coming. But one stuck out to me it's by a guest** _ **Wise Girl**_ **, she/he told me that** **they thought that fanfiction should be more kid friendly. I totally agree with her that is why all of my stuff has NO cussing or anything bad the worst it could get is maybe some mentions of abuse in some stories I am planning but they might not happen. Another that stuck out was from** _ **platypus72**_ **they told me some stuff that I could do better and I appreciate that. Thank you for all the reviews. I appreciate that and they keep me writing. Please keep reviewing and share some ideas, they help! This is pretty short and I am sorry but I needed to show that I am still here. Thank you for Reading. Now please Review!**

 **Follow my instagram Totallynerdy7174!**

 **Happy Halloween (if you celebrate it!)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Happy Fall Y'all! That kinda late but who cares right? :) I don't know what else to say so ON TO CHAPTER 5! (I think) :)**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

I wasn't sure about going back to school but when I did I was glad. My week back was half day so I slept in, in the morning and went in about 4th period (which is around 11). So I got up around 9:30 to get ready wait for my mom to pick up Noah and take me to work since I can't drive yet. She got here around 10:30 and took me to work. When I got there she dropped me off and left with Noah, and I went to the office.

"Hey Percy they said you would be back today."

"Hello Janet. Yep this week is only half-day though." I said.

"Well at least your here" Janet replied with a sing-song voice.

"Still sticking with the bright side I see" I told Janet.

"Of course"

"Well I should probably get to class."

"Good luck Percy"

"Thanks" and I left to get to my classroom. I was hobbling along with my crutches clacking when Paul came out of my classroom.

"Hey Perce its good your here your sub decided to get sick today so we have been filling in during our preps. I was just organizing for you." Paul told me.

"Thanks Paul I almost forgot that I have the same prep as you."

"Your welcome. I can take you home if you need it after school."

"That would be great, Thanks"

"Have a good day" Paul said.

"You too" Then I walked into my classroom and saw a bunch of 'Welcome Back!' and 'Get Well Soon!' banners all over my walls. I laughed then went to my desk to see the report the sub left. The report was very good and at the end she said that she hoped I got better soon. Then the bell rang and I sat behind my desk awaiting my upcoming class.

"Mr. Jackson! You're back!" Avery said then came over to hug me. She is one of my lovable students, very smart and nice but a little too touchy.

"Yes Avery I am. How was Ms. Miller as a sub while I was out?"

"She was okay, but you're still the BEST EVER!1" She replied.

"Well thanks."

"Hey Mr. J." Tucker (another student) said.

"Hello Tucker. How are you?"

"Good Mr. J ."

"Well that is good" Then I got many more students tell me about their sub then the bell rang.

"Alright class, I am pretty sure you know why I was out, but I will tell you anyway. I was on my way to get Noah and was hit by a truck, then they made me stay home for what seemed like forever. But on the bright side I got a lot of my grading done. But for now I am mostly going to stay at my desk instead of walking around and standing while teaching." I told my 5th period class.

"Yes Tessa?" I said as Tessa raised her hand.

"Are you sure you should be teaching?"

"Yes I am fine just can't stand without crutches right now."

"Mr.J you can't stand with both feet. Remember when we did that lab and you tripped over your own feet and face planted, then said 'wheee' while falling?" **(A.N. I actually did that at school. I was walking in the hallway with my friends before class started, and tripped on my shoe and face planted but on the way down I yelled 'Wheeee' and it happened to be in front of all the teachers. Everyone including me was laughing! :) )** Aaron asked.

"Yes I do remember that" We went on with telling stories back in forth during the class. This went on for about all my classes. Then the end of the day came and I was working on the computer when Paul approached my room.

"Hey you ready to go?"

"Yeah just let me pack my stuff and get up."

"Alright I'll help." We packed up my stuff then left to get back to my apartment where my Mom and Noah were already at. We walked in and I was pretty much tackled by Noah.

"Hey buddy how was your day with Grandma" I asked Noah after I regained my balance.

"Gooood!" He answered.

"What did you do?"

"Umm, we played."

"Cool what did you play?"

" I don't know."

"Well okay."

"Percy how was your first day back?" My Mom asked.

"Good, didn't get anything done but I was there."

"Good, good" Mom answered.

"What do you want for dinner? I can order out or cook whichever." I asked my parents.

"I'm sorry Percy but Paul and I made dinner plans for tonight." my mom answered.

"That's perfectly fine. Noah and I can make something up."

"Alright take care of yourselfs." My mom warned.

"Soo what do you want to eat, Noah?"

"Hmmm? Pizza?" Noah asked.

"Sure why not? If you want we can eat in the living room with the TV on."

"Okay! Thanks Daddy you're the BEST!" Noah replied. And I smiled. We then ordered pizza and watched Spongebob. To me this is the best way to spend my night, with my son in the comfort of my own home. Yes I miss my wife but she gave me my most prized possession, my son. I love how he makes me smile when I have the worst days, I know I am not the best dad but I am much better than my father. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:30 Noahs bedtime.

"Hey buddy. Its bedtime."

"NOOO, Daddy please 10 more minutes!" He pleaded with me.

"No Noah it's time for bed or you're going to be grumpy tomorrow."

"Okay but you have to tuck me in."

"Alright but don't I always?"

"No Aunt Emily and Grandma did when you couldn't walk." He told me.

"Okay but go get in bed I will be there in a minute." I told Noah as he ran off to his room. I laughed at his movements and I got up and hobbled to the kitchen then to Noah's room across from mine.

"Hey buddy"

"Hi Daddy"

"What's wrong Noah?" I asked at his sad face.

"Well at Ms. W's she was saying that everyone mommy was going to come and we were going to have a activity and a special day for them. But Daddy I don't have a mommy. Why don't I?" Noah asked me very innocently. I knew this would come someday I just hoped that it wouldn't be so soon and that I would be better prepared for it.

"Well buddy you do have a mommy but she died when you were very little. You see I was very sad after my ex-girlfriend broke up with me I went into the army and was back home studying to be a marine biologist and then I met your mom. We soon got married and had you then when you were 4 months old your mom got in an accident and died. Thats why it is just you and me." I explained to Noah.

"Oh Well then who is going to go with me to Ms. W's Thursday?"

"Do you want me to ask your Aunt or your Grandma?"

"Can you ask Aunt Emily she loves me."

"Okay but buddy everyone loves you."

"I know but why did mommy leave?"

"She had to. She didn't have a choice. Noah your mom loved you very much."

"Okay. I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Noah and I always will."

"Daddy what was mommy's name?"

"Well her name was Tara, Tara Evans-Jackson"

"Oh okay"

"Good night Noah."

"Night Daddy." I smiled as I left his room and went into mine. I missed Tara I really did but I had to move on I had to take care of **our** son. When I went into my room I reached under my bed and pulled out a small white box. I opened the box and pulled out a semi-faded photo. I looked at it and saw a younger looking me sitting next to an exhausted but beautiful young woman holding a small blue bundle. It was when Noah was born my mom took the picture and gave it to us. The next picture was when we brought Noah home. All of our friends were at our apartment along with our family. They surprised us when I opened the door to let Tara in. Tara was in tears and I was close tears of happiness was what they were. I remembered Tara's parents being there. After Tara died they blamed me for her death and cut off all connections with Noah and I. Although Aaron kept in touch with us and made sure we were alright, he didn't blame me since it wasn't my fault and helped me with Noah when I needed it. Someday I hope that David and Jane Evans will come back into Noah's life so he can have both sets of grandparents. I hope about a lot of things but this is a big one that I want for my son.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

* * *

 **Hello so this was about 3 pages long so an okay chapter. This took me a week or two too write the ideas won't come I have a bunch for other stories but I try to focus on one at a time. My A.N,s for the last chapter were SOO long I didn't notice that but WOW! Please review and give me some more ideas! This was kind of delayed so I am sorry! And with the small A.N. in the story yes I did do that at school last year. I fell on my face in front of all the teachers and said 'Whee!' The teachers were laughing at me and so were my friends but I was laughing as well. I did that twice actually both at school. The second time was in class I was walking back to my seat and tripped on a cord and fell saying 'Whee!' so that is something I wanted to share. So thanks and please Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello all! So sorry that I haven't updated in like a month or so. There was thanksgiving break the propping for finals, then finals, and now Christmas break. So I thought I would get this done before break ends. So this is my {late :'( } present to you!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own PJS or HoH. Rick Riordian does not me.**

 **!**

 _Ring, Ring, Ring._

"Hello?"

"Hey Em!"

"Seriously Perce its 7:30 in the morning!"

"Sorry but I was wondering if you could do me a favor for Noah."

"What is it?"

"Okay so they are having a mothers day thing at Noah's school. And he was upset because I am not his mom, then I had to explain to him what happened. And he asked if you could come in. Its this Friday at 12."

"Oh would love to ! But only because it's him."

"Awesome! Thank you so much Emily!" And I hung up.

"Hey Noah." I called Noah and he looked at me with with his mouth full of waffles.

"Huh?"

"Aunt Emily said she would love to come to school with you on Friday."

"Yay! Thanks Daddy." With that I smiled and hobbled over to our small kitchen table and got some waffles for myself. Today was Tuesday my second day back at school. Noah had to be at half day Kindergarten at 11:30. So my mom was picking us up at 10:45 to get me to school at 11 and Noah to school at 11:30. I love my mom but I am soo ready to drive again. I want to be independent again. But on the happy side I can walk without crutches in 2 weeks.

 **!**

 **OMG! This is super short and I am soo sorry! I want to be a better writer but I can't get there without the help of you guys. Please Review! Since this is soo short I am calling it a filler chapter of Emily and Percy's Conversation. In the next chapter I might do a timeskip to get to where I want to be in this story. So I can get to the more important parts of the plot. There might be more of these just to cover small details when I can't think of more ideas at the moment. Thx and please review!**

 **-Totally Nerdy**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello Y'all. So this is what you might call an update. Sorry. Spring break started and I found some time. I feel like this story is going downhill really fast. I really need so inspiration and ideas. SO PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY THAT WILL KEEP THIS STORY GOING, PLEASE SHARE! I feel like I am begging but I need some help on this. Even if you might like to co-write this story I might be into talking with you about it. Please PM me or leave a review and I will try and get back to you. It might not be immediately. I am going on vacation and I don't know how much access I will have to WiFi so when I get back I will try and get ahold of you. Thank you for sticking with me on this. Please leave a review good or bad. Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this Rick Riordan does.**

 **Percy POV**

 **Time Skip - 6 months-**

Thing got pretty much to where they were before the accident. I haven't heard from Annabeth since the fight. Noah had been really good for me. I could drive again. All was good until the phone rang. It was 10 at night and I was in bed worn out from work.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Percy, it is Annabeth. Listen before you hang up, hear me through."

"Annabeth I just got everything back to normal. I don't need it all messed up just yet."

"I know but I am really sorry. I made a HUGE mistake and I am sorry. Noah needs a motherly figure in his life and I want to be that person. I know you have Sally and Emily, but they are also his grandma and aunt they have roles as well. I want to come back into your life's mine has been empty without you. So please" she begged

"I don't know. Listen I don't want Noah to know. He had a hard time getting over you. What if we meet for lunch on Saturday. Noah is going to a friends house at 11 so if we meet at noon, we can talk."

"Sure at the corner cafe?  
"Of Course." She then hung up. I didn't want to rush this but I also was dying to see her again. I went back to sleep dreaming about saturday when I could see her again. A part of me wishes that I never met Annabeth so I wouldn't have to go through all this pain but suffering is a part of life. I went through losing Tara but I got Noah out of it all. Sometimes a loss can lead to a victory. I lost Tara but won Noah. Maybe now I might still have lost Tara but I won Noah and maybe Annabeth.

 **!**

 **This feels like the end but I don't know yet. I sort have concluded it but if I come up with more ideas I might update and continue this. I won't mark it as complete yet. Again if you would like to co-write this with me we will talk an see. This is really short but it is an update. Thank you for listening and PLEASE consider my offer and please review. Constructive critism is ALWAYS welcome! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello I am finally updating. Still at a loss of ideas. But I would like to apologize to Baywatch17. I just now got the review email. So I am sorry that this is over a month late. And thank you for the ideas and what you would like to see. I also apologize to everyone else reading this story because I have been lacking at updates so much. I have been writing other fics and have not focused on this one. This is probably one of my most disliked stories of all of the stories I have written. So I am sorry that I am not giving it all my attention. Thank You!**

 **Also a bit of a time skip here. In the first chapter I said that Noah was 4 ½ well now he is five almost 6. With my previous time skips this seemed like it would add up.**

 **Percy POV**

I met Annabeth on Saturday and I am glad to say that it was good. Today is Wednesday and Noah was turning 6 in a few days so I was busy planning his party. Tara and I always planned to give Noah memorable birthdays and so far I have kept it up. I had invited my family, and Tess's family, I don't know if they will all turn up her parents never do but her brother will if he can. And Noah's friends, I had invited Annabeth because Noah adored her. My mom was coming to help cook and Emily was making the cake. But I had to do everything else as I was the one planning it, meaning that I had to clean the apartment and organise our messes. I had gotten most of it done and was hoping it would keep till Saturday. I was almost done as we had a small apartment.

 **-TIME-SKIP-TO-SATURDAY-**

Mom and Emily were busy cooking in my small kitchen while I was putting up the birthday banner. Family was coming over in like 30 minutes so now was last minutes get it all done. I never got to do this with Tara but I always imagine it.

 **-WHAT-IT-COULD-HAVE-BEEN-FLASHBACK-**

 _Noahs 6th birthday. Tara is in the kitchen finishing the cake. I am putting up balloons and decorating when I get ambushed at the legs._

" _Daddy!" I little voice yells._

" _Hey buddy! You ready?"_

" _Yes! When are they coming?"_

" _Any minute now how about you go check on your mom."  
"Okay. Where is Maddie?"_

" _She is taking her nap."_

" _Okay." Then he rushed off to find his Mom. I then heard crying and I knew Isabella was awake so I went to get her. Noah was now 6, Madison (Maddie) was 4, and Isabella (Bella) was 2. Then Tara came back into the room._

" _Hey when is everyone coming over?" Tara asked me.  
"Any minute."_

" _Okay thanks" I pulled her into a hug that lead to a kiss._

 **-END-OF-WHAT-COULD-HAVE-BEEN-**

I came back too sitting on the floor with my mother over me offering me a hand.

"You good Percy?" She asked.

"Yeah thanks." She gave me the look as she knew what was wrong. I happened every year I always went back to the day Noah came into my life and then what how our life would be if Tara was still alive. When she was pregnant with Noah if he was going to be a girl his name would either be, Madison or Isabella. So I imagine if we had girls that is what their names would be.

Mom came back into the room and handed me a blue cookie. They were my favorite as a kid and they were Noahs as well. So she always made them. She brought me back to reality as she did every year. I ate my blue cookie then went back to working. Finally Noah came out of his room and helped me finish. He is more mature that what he should be at the age of 6. But he is an only child with a single Dad and no Mom. He had to help unlike other kids his age. People started arriving and Noah and I greeted them at the door. It was Paul, he came in and greeted us then went to find Mom in the kitchen. Next was Aaron and his family. Taras brother still came to see Noah every now and then but her parents blamed me for her death. I don't know why but Aaron said they needed to blame someone so they blamed me. Aaron married a girl named Jessica and they have 2 kids, Elaina and Max. They were both younger than Noah. Soon enough my entire family arrived, but then Annabeth walked through the door.

"Hello Percy." She Greeted.

"Hey."  
"Happy Birthday Noah!"

"Thanks."  
"Your welcome."  
"You doing okay?"  
"Yep." The party continued on and soon enough it was present time. Noah opened all of them and said thank you to everyone. Soon enough everyone but Annabeth had left. Noah was already in bed and Annabeth and I were sitting on the couch talking.

"Tell me about her."

"Who?"  
"Tara you never say anything and I know it is hard but I hardly know anything about her. I know her brother and his family were here but what about her parents."

"Her parents blame me for her dying. Aaron is an amazing Uncle. He checks up on Noah when he can. I haven't seen Jane and David since the funeral. Tara was amazing we were going to have more kids. Every year on Noah's birthday I think about what our lives could have been if she was still alive. 3 kids. 2 girls and Noah. A big happy family. I want that. It is my fault that Noah had to grow up quickly. I am a high school biology teacher raising a now 6 year old by myself. Tara would be disappointed. But I can't change that."

"Maybe we could. We are already practically dating maybe we go on more dates and make it official. Noah needs a mother. I could be that."  
"I know but I couldn't ask you to do that for us. It weird, I always wanted my kids to have a father that I never had. I had an amazing mother but no father figure until Paul when I was older. Noah has no mother only a father."

"Then let's change that. It will take time but I think Noah would like it."

"Okay but you have to give me time. It was over 5 years ago but it seems like I lost her yesterday."

"I know lets take it one day at a time." I agreed and we sat there on the couch watching TV with Annabeth.

 **Okay that is the end a this chapter. Still at a loss for ideas but thanks to the review Baywatch17 left I had a bit of inspiration to write this. Thank you all and please review. Tell me what you would like to see. Hopefully this has enough Percabeth in it for you ;) Baywatch17. Thank you for your review they always make my day! Thank you again and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Author Note! Please Read! Need Help!

I am posting this on all of my active stories. I am very sorry for the lack of updates. I have been working on some other stories that have taken my time. I am really proud of one of them it is 32 pages and not even close to done. uI am really at loss of ideas for many of my stories. I am not getting as much reader feedback as I would like. And that is kid of getting me down. I have been busy with school and many things have been going on. Please shoot me a review or PM I read all of them and they make me want to write more. I am not sure when other chapters will be up so please forgive me. Thank you for reading and have good holidays! Happy Holidays since it is getting close to that time of year!


	11. Chapter 9

**So I actually came up with something. This is the end I am sorry it has taken so long. I caught up in some stuff. Maybe in a few years and I have some time I might eventually revise this. But I can't count on it. Thank you for sticking with me and please see some of my other stories!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own (Sadly)**

A loss can lead to a victory.

I was doing better than I thought. Annabeth was helping with my mental status. Noah was full of energy so he kept me on my toes. My school class was full of energy so that was also keeping me busy. Gotta love the full moons. Annabeth and I were taking it slow but we're dating again. Noah really likes her so I hope it works out for is sake. When we split up he took it as it was his fault. He is a lot more like me than I wished for. He looks so much like me but I always see Tara in him as well. School was going well and that was that.

 **Time Skip 2 Years**

I was nervous all week. Noah and my students were catching on. Noah is now 8 and Annabeth an dI have been dating for 2 years. Emily married a guy named Blake. He is good to her and I approve and still can't figure out how he won me over. They have been married 6 months. I bought a ring. I am going to ask Annabeth to marry me. A couple months ago I asked Noah if he would be okay with it. He loves her and was all over it. Part of me feels like I am betraying Tara but I know she would be okay with me being happy again. I feel like this is the best for Noah and I. I know Noah wants some siblings but I don't know yet.

She said yes! Annabeth, Noah and I went to the park and wile Noah was on the swings I got down on one knee and asked. She started crying but said yes nonetheless. I love her but she knows Tara will always have a place in my heart.

We got married today. Noah was my best man. We bought a house. And Annabeth was okay with me hanging a picture of Tara, Noah and I when Noah was born. But right beside it is our wedding picture featuring all three of us.

Noah is now 16. Annabeth and I had a little girl when Noah was 10, and another little girl when he was 12. He and I are the only boys. I still think about his Mom every day. Annabeth and I agreed to make sure our kids know that I was married before and that Noah is their half-sibling. My heart is complete. Annabeth Jackson, Noah Perseus Jackson, Annamarie/Annie Tara Jackson, and Violet Sally Jackson. And I know what your thinking you name your kids after you late wife, yourself, and your mother. No I didn't Tara had Perseus as her goto for Noah's middle name. Annabeth wanted Annamarie's to be Tara. But I did name Violet after my mom. I chose Noahs first name and Annie's first name, but Violet's middle name. I love my family and would do anything for them.

Thank you for listening about my story and what ever bad things are thrown your way, Live Your Life To The Fullest! Remember A Loss Can Lead To A Victory!

 **I finished A Loss Can Lead To A Victory! Please leave a review and read some of my other works. I am trying to update them all as a Holiday Gift! Happy Holidays!**

 **The End!**


End file.
